


Dias Chuvosos

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kim Jongdae | Chen, Chen and KyungSoo best friends, Demon Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: JongDae e KyungSoo são amigos há milhares de anos, e tudo o que JongDae quer é achar um namoradinho para seu amigo. Embora o fato de serem um anjo e um demônio possa complicar um pouco as coisas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Um Anjo E Um Demônio Vão A Um Casamento

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa fanfic simplesmente brotou na minha cabeça quando eu vi essa fanart:  
> ["Fanart"](https://twitter.com/beedance4/status/1305285431244787719/photo/1)  
> Então eu não iria descansar enquanto não escrevesse ela.  
> Só deixando claro que por mais que seja o Chen e o KyungSoo na capa, a fic mostra apenas a amizade dos dois. No final, essa fanfic tem KaiSoo (porque a KaiSooist em mim não resiste hahahaha) mas o romance não é o foco principal.

Naquele fim de tarde, KyungSoo saiu do portal para um beco deserto. Parou por um momento para observar se sua aparência estava condizente e limpa. Embora o demônio preferisse usar tortura psicológica – pois, era mais efetiva – nas almas das quais ficava encarregado, às vezes teria de recorrer à tortura física em casos especiais, onde o ser valorizava mais alguma parte de seu corpo do que qualquer outra coisa. E a última alma de que foi encarregado era um caso assim. Embora as almas não tivessem mais matéria corporal realista, suas mentes reproduziam o cenário mais adequado, por isso muita matéria espiritual tinha sido espalhada como “sangue” pelo seu local de trabalho. Seria uma perturbação se esse “sangue” estivesse em suas roupas e entrasse em contato com o mundo corpóreo. Felizmente, constatou que estava limpo e decidiu caminhar até o local para seu encontro marcado.

Percebeu que uma chuva fina característica se fazia presente enquanto caminhava pela calçada da cidade, mas isso não lhe importava. Chegando a cafeteria, o demônio deu tapinhas nos ombros para tirar o excesso de água de seu sobretudo preto.

— KyungSoo! – ouviu a voz alta e alegre lhe chamar, direcionando seu olhar na direção da mesma para encontrar um JongDae animado acenando para si, como se quisesse facilitar para o de preto o encontrar. O que era desnecessário, visto que eles sentavam naquela mesma mesa há anos.

Dirigiu-se a mesa sem fazer seu pedido. Eram o que os atendentes daquele lugar chamavam de “clientes fiéis”, então todos que trabalhassem ali por um tempo saberiam seus pedidos.

— Olá, JongDae. – o demônio cumprimentou usando o nome coreano escolhido pelo anjo.

Logo o café preto amargo de KyungSoo foi servido, junto com sua fatia de bolo de chocolate. O anjo recebeu seu costumeiro capuccino decorado. Todas as vezes que iam ali, a bebida do amigo vinha com um desenho fofo diferente – cortesia de MinSeok, o namorado de JongDae que trabalhava no local. Hoje era um guarda-chuva, provavelmente em homenagem ao tempo chuvoso e o objeto inútil que JongDae levava com ele sempre em seus encontros.

— Obrigada, Minnie. – o anjo agradeceu com um sorriso brilhante, sendo correspondido por um sorriso igualmente feliz do funcionário. O que só fez KyungSoo querer revirar os olhos. – Ele é maravilhoso. – disse praticamente com corações nos olhos enquanto observava o namorado se retirar, fazendo o demônio revirar os olhos de fato pelo comportamento meloso.

O anjo e demônio eram amigos desde antes de KyungSoo decidir abandonar o Céu e se juntar ao Inferno. Embora existisse certa inimizade entre seus tipos, os dois conseguiram preservar sua amizade através do respeito pelas escolhas alheias. Tinham uma promessa de eras atrás, que consistia em sempre se encontrarem pelo menos uma vez a cada ano para conversarem no mundo corpóreo, esse que era um terreno neutro e ninguém poderia discutir, pois, não havia regra proibindo isso.

Eles costumavam achar um lugar que gostavam no mundo humano e trocavam apenas quando o local fechava as portas. A antiga doceria que gostavam de ir no Brasil tinha fechado há cinco anos, por isso mudaram o ponto de encontro para essa cafeteria na Coréia do Sul, após JongDae achar o estabelecimento em uma de suas andanças pelo mundo terreno. Mudando sua aparência terrena e escolhendo nomes condizentes com o país – Do KyungSoo para o demônio e Kim JongDae para o anjo – tornaram esse lugar seu novo ponto de encontro.

Entretanto, seus encontros tinham ficado mais frequentes nesses últimos cinco anos. O Do estranhou quando menos de 6 meses depois de terem se visto, o anjo lhe convidou para um encontro novamente, mas decidiu deixar de lado. Porém, após notar os sinais inconfundíveis no amigo e no barista humano, percebeu que estava sendo usado como um pretexto pelo outro. Sorte de JongDae que KyungSoo não era rancoroso, contrariando toda cresça estranha dos humanos sobre demônios.

Entretanto, KyungSoo já estava ficando farto de ser arrastado do inferno com tanta frequência para o mundo corpóreo, com o único propósito de ser a “vela”, como diziam os jovens. Ter um corpo era pesado demais. Exigia muita energia sua fixar sua matéria livre em um amontoado de carne. Olhava para as asas extracorpóreas e ficava saudoso. Afinal, era a única parte de sua essência que matinha no plano não físico, porque os seres humanos não deveriam ver suas asas. Assim, apenas outros seres sobrenaturais poderiam vê-las e saberem que não era desse mundo também.

No entanto, sendo piedoso, decidiu seguir a conversa de forma normal com o amigo, se atualizando das peripécias que o anjo aprontava.

JongDae, sendo um anjo, tinha uma vida mais movimentada do que o próprio KyungSoo, que ficava a maior parte do tempo no inferno torturando almas.

Tanto anjos quanto demônios tinham permissão para intervir em assuntos pequenos relacionados a humanos. E era nessas brechas que o amigo achava a oportunidade para trabalhar no seu “secundo emprego”, como KyungSoo gostava de chamar.

— Você precisa parar de bancar o cupido para os humanos, JongDae. Isso nem está na sua função. Na verdade, esse trabalho nem existe mais desde a Roma Antiga. – o demônio deu seu sermão de praxe, sabendo que entraria por um ouvido metafórico do amigo e sairia pelo outro.

— Mas, KyungSoo! Eles são tão perfeitos juntos! Se você os visse saberia! E só o que eu fiz foi dar um empurrãozinho ao virar amigo dos dois, e demonstrar de forma sutil, o que sentiam um pelo outro e não estavam percebendo. – o anjo disse de forma rápida e implorativa, fazendo seus olhos de cachorrinho para tentar convencer o demônio.

— Claro. – o Do concordou de forma sarcástica, do jeito que conhecia JongDae, o mesmo provavelmente tinha gritado na cara dos humanos algo como “Vocês se amam, fiquem juntos!”. Isso era a cara do amigo.

— De qualquer forma, eu estava certo e eles irão se casar daqui um mês! – o anjo concluiu empolgado.

— Tecnicamente, casamento não é a garantia de um final feliz, você sabe. – falou enquanto bebericava sua segunda xícara de café. Era a única coisa que apreciava em ter um corpo físico, poder experimentar as delícias desse mundo. Gostava de comidas doces e bebidas amargas.

— Psiu, não estraga meu momento. – o amigo retrucou, agora com uma expressão definitivamente emburrada. – Enfim, eles apreciaram tanto minha ajuda que me convidaram para o casamento! E eu posso levar um acompanhante, você quer ir comigo? – falou animado e rápido, desejando que o outro fosse levado a concordar consigo antes de entender suas palavras, mas recebeu apenas um bufo como resposta.

— Você quer fazer um anjo e um demônio irem a um casamento juntos. Parece o começo de uma piada ruim. Aliás, como você espera que eu, sendo um demônio, entre numa igreja? E porque raios não leva seu namorado como acompanhante?

— Quem falou em igreja aqui? Primeiro, eles são budistas. Segundo, a maioria das religiões humanas não aprova relacionamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. E terceiro, o Minnie vai ter que trabalhar no dia. – o anjo disse e suspirou triste no final, fazendo o amigo revirar os olhos por sua fala.

— Me esqueci como os humanos podem ser estranhos. Você sabe que eu não vou muito com a cara de Deus ou mesmo de Lúcifer, mas coitado deles por serem envolvidos em coisas assim, por causa de preconceitos humanos. Usam Deus para justificar que esse tipo de coisa é errada e depois usam o Diabo para demonstrar como essas pessoas estão no caminho do mal. Ridículo.

KyungSoo às vezes se perguntava porque os humanos estavam durando tanto nesse planeta. Embora soubesse que sua existência vinha da fé dessas pessoas, preferia mil vezes desaparecer e cair no esquecimento do que ter esse tipo de ser humano existindo. Enfim, não se pode ter tudo que deseja.

— De qualquer forma, será que Buda não vai ficar irritado por um anjo e um demônio estarem no território dele? – e por território KyungSoo se referia a cerimônia em si, com sua fé diferente da que dava origem a anjos e demônios.

— Acho que não, você sabe como Buda não se importa com essas coisas. – o Kim descartou a preocupação do outro.

— Você tem razão. Acho que das divindades de conheci ao longo dos anos, Buda foi o mais gentil. – o Do concordou.

— Então isso quer dizer que você vai?! – JongDae voltou a perguntar animado.

— Não. – o demônio respondeu de forma curta e grossa.

— Não seja assim, KyungSoo! Por favor! Eu nunca te pedi nada! – o anjo começou a implorar.

— Que mentira, Kim JongDae! Você me pediu muitas coisas nesses milhares de anos! – o Do retrucou indignado.

E assim os dois amigos entraram em uma discussão nada madura sobre sua amizade, envolvendo o anjo falando coisas como “Porque você vem me encontrar aqui se minha amizade é um fardo tão pesado?”, sendo respondido por um demônio sem papas na língua com “Porque eu gosto do café daqui”. E a discussão só teve fim quando um trovão estrondoso marcou o ambiente, fazendo alguns clientes se assustarem. Aquele era o sinal de que deveriam encerrar seu encontro.

Ainda emburrados um com o outro, os dois amigos se levantaram – com JongDae não esquecendo o guarda-chuva – e foram até o caixa pagar suas respectivas comidas, com o dinheiro que apenas o anjo possuía.

Na rua, a chuva tinha aumentado e o Kim abriu seu guarda-chuva transparente, grande o bastante para envolver o corpo de ambos, mas não para cobrir suas asas. Não que isso importasse, já que as mesmas não eram atingidas pelas gotículas de água.

— Por que você traz esse guarda-chuva, afinal? É desnecessário. – o demônio comentou, mas ainda continuava sobre a camada protetora do objeto.

— Porque eu gosto dele. Acho que demonstra como a humanidade encontrou uma forma de contornar situações adversas. E também sempre posso proteger MinSeok da chuva que causamos quando o levo para casa depois. – o anjo respondeu, ganhando um bufo desdenhoso do amigo.

— Típico de um anjo.

— Bem, Sr. Demônio, você pode ir então. Não vamos mais afligir o mundo humano com nossa proximidade. – JongDae disse ao arquear a sobrancelha de forma sarcástica.

Sem se despedir, o Do se virou e saiu caminhando pela chuva forte, em direção ao beco do qual tinha saído.

Já o anjo, voltou para dentro do estabelecimento, destinando um olhar a MinSeok – que continuava trabalhando atarefado –, antes de sentar na bancada e esperar pacientemente que o turno do namorado acabasse.

E quando KyungSoo atravessou o portal para voltar ao seu mundo, a chuva que começara a se intensificar minutos antes, voltou a se acalmar como se nunca tivesse se rebelado.

☂

— Nós vamos acabar estragando o casamento. Ninguém gostaria que chovesse no seu dia especial. – KyungSoo resmungou quando se viu sendo convencido a ir na cerimônia de união dos humanos juntados pelo “cupido honorário” Kim JongDae. 

De alguma forma, ficou estabelecido que quando seres sobrenaturais se encontrassem no mundo corpóreo, sempre choveria. Não importasse se estivesse um sol brilhante, no momento que eles se aproximassem, esse fenômeno seria desencadeado pela tensão que suas energias opostas geravam. E caso ficassem muito tempo próximos a situação iria piorar até atingir algum evento catastrófico. Felizmente, não eram muitas criaturas sobrenaturais que criavam laços entre si, então esse mundo estava relativamente salvo de catástrofes climáticas. Quer dizer, as que eram causas por eles, porque as que os próprios humanos causavam já era outra história.

— O que importa é o amor deles, é isso que eles vão lembrar da cerimônia. Pare de querer ser um estraga-prazeres. – o anjo contra-argumentou, ajeitando seu terno marrom.

O Kim geralmente usava roupas em tons de marrom e branco. Já o demônio vestia seu tradicional sobretudo, blusa de gola alta junto da camisa, calças e sapatos sociais. Tudo na cor preta como sempre. Não via necessidade de trocar a vestimenta, sendo um ser sobrenatural que não passava mais do que algumas horas nesse mundo.

KyungSoo e JongDae tentaram manter uma distância entre si ao sentarem nos bancos do local. Por mais que o amigo fosse tagarela e quisesse conversar sobre a cerimônia, não poderiam se manter ao lado um do outro por causa de suas asas.

As assas do anjo eram de um branco puro e brilhante que muitas vezes machucavam KyungSoo só de olhá-las, já as do demônio eram de uma escuridão que parecia sem fim e atraia as trevas ao seu redor. Por isso, os dois nunca deveriam encostar suas asas ou sairiam lesionados. Seus corpos com a mistura de energia sobrenatural e de matérias desse mundo concentradas poderiam se tocar, pois, suas forças se balanceavam nesse receptáculo criado. No entanto, suas asas ainda estando em sua forma mais pura, jamais deveriam se tocar.

Foi assim que KyungSoo acabou sentado no canto mais distante de uma das fileiras, enquanto o amigo ficava no outro extremo, perto do corredor para apreciar a chegada dos noivos.

Internamente o demônio torcia para que ninguém sentasse ao seu lado e pudesse ficar quieto em seu canto, mas logo sua esperança morreu ao sentir a aproximação de alguém.

— Esse lugar está vago? – a pessoa perguntou.

O Do queria muito dizer que “sim, está ocupado”, mas sabia que seria algo descortês de fazer. Então levantando o olhar para o estranho, apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça. Notou que o homem era alto, com olhos que o lembravam do seu café preferido e vestia um terno azul marinho que lhe caia muito bem.

O estranho sorriu para si em resposta e não demorou a sentar na cadeira vaga. Só restava ao demônio torcer para que a pessoa ao seu lado não fosse tão tagarela quanto JongDae.

— Então, eu nunca lhe vi antes. Veio por qual dos noivos? – e com essa fala, mais uma vez as esperanças do demônio tinham sido massacradas.

— Na verdade, — direcionou seu olhar de canto para o homem, que parecia estar muito concentrado em encará-lo – eu não conheço nenhum deles. Vim como acompanhante de um amigo do casal.

— Ah. – o estranho pareceu murchar com sua resposta e KyungSoo se perguntou se estava vendo coisas. – Então você não devia estar sentado com seu par? Devo me retirar?

— Não precisa, JongDae prefere estar perto da cerimônia. – indicou o amigo a algumas cadeiras de distância, completamente bem entrosado conversando. O Do revirou os olhos ao ver a borboleta social que o anjo era, o outro provavelmente sairia desse casamento com mais um esquema matutado para juntar algum casal.

— Oh, você veio com JongDae! Você é MinSeok? Ouvi falar muito sobre você. Eu nem me apresentei, sou Kim JongIn. Prazer. – o maior disse de forma animada, se curvando e estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

— Prazer. – o menor respondeu, tocando na mão quente do Kim, mas só conseguia pensar naquele safado do JongDae que o trouxe para um casamento e o deixou sozinho para se virar em ser sociável com humanos. O anjo que o aguardasse mais tarde, iria jogar sua carcaça aos cães do inferno. – E não sou MinSeok. – esclareceu e viu a expressão do outro despencar em pavor. – Me chamo Do KyungSoo.

— Oh meu Deus! Me desculpe! Eu não devia presumir nada. Se JongDae veio com você aqui deve ser porque é importante para ele, não fique magoado, eu... – o moreno desencadeou a falar, e para evitar que o mesmo fizesse ainda mais interpretações erradas resolver esclarecer tudo.

— Está tudo bem, Kim JongIn. Se acalme. Eu sou amigo do JongDae. Vim com ele apenas como segunda opção, já que MinSeok está trabalhando hoje. – falou revirando os olhos, um habito seu que podia ser interpretado como grosseiro, mas o Kim não pareceu se abalar.

— Ah, um amigo. – o mais novo quase sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior depois. – Desculpe por presumir as coisas demais. Prometo não fazer mais nenhuma suposição. Que tal, em vez disso, nos conhecermos melhor para que eu não precise adivinhar as coisas erradas sobre você? – perguntou com um sorriso que o Do precisava admitir que era estonteante. Mas o tom confundia o demônio, de acordo com seu conhecimento sobre os humanos isso quase parecia uma cantada... Olhou indagador para o ser humano, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa à cerimônia iniciou-se com a entrada dos noivos.

O casamento foi bonito e KyungSoo pode ver no olhar do casal – alias, tinha que perguntar ao amigo o nome deles novamente, tinha se esquecido – que estavam felizes. JongDae deveria estar certo, nem o toró fora do templo foi suficiente para desanimar os noivos.

O demônio em sua maior parte do tempo não interagia muito com humanos e esse mundo. Quando era anjo estava ocupado seguindo as ordens dos arcanjos, e quando se rebelou – sua escolha baseada na forma como as forças maiores lidavam com o universo –, seu papel no mundo demoníaco era torturar almas condenadas e através das memórias guardadas por elas em sua essência via o mundo terreno. Obviamente, apenas pessoas com atitudes muito ruins passavam por si, então o que via através das ações dessas pessoas não lhe dava muito com o que trabalhar para desvendar o comportamento social humano no geral. JongDae com seu falatório incessante era sua principal fonte sobre a vida comum na Terra.

Após a cerimônia ser encerrada a festa viria em seguida e o demônio estava pronto para fugir. Porém, o amigo foi mais rápido em achá-lo e impedir sua saída estratégica.

— O casamento foi lindo! – JongDae falou animado vindo em sua direção. – Oh, JongIn você estava aí! Que bom que fez companhia para meu amigo, esse ranzinza não quis sentar mais perto. – deu uma piscadinha marota para o demônio com a meia verdade dita. – Pensei que você estaria como padrinho, JongInnie.

— Aquele traidor do ChanYeol, escolheu o SeHun no final! O Baek eu já sabia que escolheria o irmão, mas pensei que pudesse contar com o ChanYeol. – o moreno falou com um bico emburrado que causou sensações estranhas em KyungSoo. Geralmente quando JongDae fazia aquela expressão emburrada só lhe fazia revirar os olhos, mas aquele humano lhe trouxe uma vontade anormal de querer arrulhar pelas ações feitas. Se pudesse ficar doente, pensaria que estava começando a ficar naquele momento por causa da reação estranha.

— Bem, espero que você esteja na nossa mesa para aproveitarmos a festa juntos! Vamos lá descobrir. – e dito isso, o anjo enganchou os braços com o humano e o conduziu para a área ao ar livre do lugar, mas agora coberta rapidamente em função do mal tempo. O Do apenas os seguiu de perto sem falar nada. 

Poderia ter passado despercebido para os humanos daquele lugar – porém, não para o demônio – como JongDae deu uma “ajudinha” para que seus lugares fossem juntos, deixando o moreno estrategicamente no meio deles. KyungSoo estava começando a desconfiar de algo no fundo de sua mente. Estreitou os olhos para o amigo, mas esse só deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso.

Decidiu deixar sua suspeita de lado quando começaram a servir a comida. Não queria vir para aquela festa, mas se tinha ido, precisava aproveitar a melhor parte dela, e isso era a comida sem sombra de dúvidas.

— Então, KyungSoo, o que você faz? Também trabalha na empresa junto de ChanYeol, BaekHyun e JongDae? – JongIn perguntou enquanto o menor estava entretido comendo um bolo delicioso que manchou seus lábios com glacê. O maior riu ao ver os olhos arregalados do menor, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo uma travessura.

E KyungSoo tinha sido mesmo pego de surpresa. Havia esquecido de combinar com JongDae uma história humanamente plausível sobre sua existência nesse mundo. Manipular a percepção humana para que aceitassem o que falavam era fácil para seres sobrenaturais – o próprio amigo tinha feito isso para se enfiar no ambiente de trabalho dos noivos –, mas tinha esquecido de bolar um contexto para si. Vendo o sorriso safado do anjo, sabia que nenhuma ajuda viria dele.

— Hmm. – fingiu terminar de comer para ter mais tempo. Uma ideia brilhou em sua mente. – Sou o guarda de uma prisão. – falou achando perfeita sua resposta quase verdadeira, mas a careta que o anjo fez por trás do humano parecia discordar. No entanto, ele não ligava pra opinião de JongDae mesmo.

— Nossa, um trabalho perigoso. Como você conheceu o JongDae então?

— Nós somos amigos de infância, crescemos juntos. – o Kim menor resolver interferir.

A partir daí se iniciou um longo interrogatório por parte do humano. O demônio respondia uma pergunta e o moreno logo disparava outra. Para KyungSoo só restava lamentar internamente porque queria comer seus doces em paz, mas estava difícil.

Depois os noivos, que estavam passando de mesa em mesa, chegaram à deles. KyungSoo teve que evitar revirar os olhos ao ouvir chamarem seu amigo de “cupido” e falarem como não estariam juntos sem a ajuda do mesmo. JongDae apenas exibia um sorriso feliz e muito convencido para si.

Quando a melhor parte da festa terminou – ou seja, a comida – uma música alta começou a tocar. O demônio observou ChanYeol e BaekHyun fazerem uma dança animada no centro livre do lugar e ficou se perguntando porque os humanos se mexiam daquele jeito estranho para expressar alegria. Bem, concluiu que era apenas mais um de seus costumes excêntricos.

O que o demônio não esperava de jeito nenhum era que um Kim JongIn, muito sorridente, se posicionasse de pé ao seu lado e estendesse a mão para si.

— Me daria à honra dessa dança? – o moreno falou divertindo-se ao observar a expressão do menor entre a descrença, surpresa e pânico.

— Eu não sou de me mexer muito. – o demônio respondeu por fim.

— Ah, KyungSoo! Dê uma chance! Estamos em uma festa, é para se divertir! – JongDae decidiu se meter e dar sua brilhante opinião.

— Eu me diverti comendo bolo, já está bom. – disse cruzando os braços com uma expressão emburrada.

— Eu posso te mostrar outras formas de diversão. – o maior disse com um sorriso brilhante e piscadinha que quase faziam KyungSoo querer experimentar. Com certeza sabia que o humano poderia lhe mostrar várias coisas desse mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estranho ceder a esse desejo depois de mais de 2000 anos apenas existindo.

Hesitante, o Do estendeu a mão para o moreno.

Na pista de dança, o demônio olhava para todos os lados como um animal assustado e JongIn achou graça disso. O maior apertou a mão fria, que ainda estava na sua, para trazer a atenção do menor para si.

— Está tudo bem, só finja que existe apenas nós dois aqui e acompanhe meus passos. – disse com um tom de conforto.

E assim, segurando as mãos do mais velho, o Kim começou a sacudir o corpo de um lado para o outro, mantendo uma boa distância entre os dois.

Parecia estranho no começo para o demônio, mas no final da música já se sentia mais natural naquele ambiente, sem se importar com a aproximação dos vários humanos ao seu redor. E podia jurar também que estava experimentando um tipo diferente de felicidade.

Quando o noivo, ChanYeol, tentou acompanhar JongIn em um passo elaborado, o mesmo acabou caindo no chão e isso desencadeou o riso de todos, incluindo o próprio KyungSoo. E isso não passou despercebido pelo moreno, reparando ser a primeira vez que ouvia esse som maravilhoso.

No final, o demônio acabou não voltando a se sentar na mesa e JongDae também se juntou a pista de dança.

KyungSoo não podia negar que a noite estava sendo uma surpresa muito feliz. E um grande motivo disso era o humano Kim JongIn.

— Ei, eu vou pegar alguma coisa para beber! Quer algo?! – o maior gritou para ser ouvido na barulheira da festa. O mais velho apenas sacudiu a cabeça negando, seu corpo não precisava de fato de alimentos e bebidas para se manter nesse mundo.

Após a saída do mais novo, o amigo se aproximou de si.

— Está feliz por eu ter te convencido a vir, não é?! – JongDae gritou em seu ouvido e o Do sentiu que poderia ter ficado surdo naquele momento se isso fosse possível. Afinal, o anjo não cantava no coral a toa, tinha uma voz potente. Apenas deu de ombros como resposta, orgulhoso demais para admitir que o amigo estava certo. – Ah, não adianta disfarçar! Eu sei que sim! Você está todo felizinho dançando com JongIn!

A fala de seu amigo fez aquela antiga dúvida despertar novamente em sua mente. Decidido, agarrou o Kim pelo pulso e o conduziu para um lugar mais afastado, para que pudessem conversar sem estarem aos gritos.

— Você planejou isso, JongDae? – o Do perguntou direto.

— Do que você está falando? – o anjo se fez de desentendido.

— Você poderia ter vindo sozinho ao casamento, não é como se eu lhe acompanhasse nas suas peripécias pelo mundo. – o demônio cruzou os braços enquanto ficava com um ar mais desconfiado ainda.

— Não sei o que você está querendo dizer. – respondeu com uma expressão forçadamente inocente.

— Kim JongDae, eu lhe conheço há milhares de anos. Desembucha. – o Do falou em tom ameaçador, fazendo o anjo tremer um pouco sentindo as trevas nas asas do amigo se intensificarem.

— Ok, ok. A verdade é que eu achei que você e JongIn combinariam. – o ser celestial confessou, sabendo a bronca que levaria.

— Sério? Porque você quer juntar um humano e um demônio? O que o pobre do rapaz fez para você desejar um destino assim para ele?

— Ei, antes você me incentivou para que me aproximasse do MinSeok. Como isso é diferente?!

— Claro que é. JongDae, você é tão versado nesse mundo que poderia facilmente fingir ser um humano por anos. E mesmo que se envolva de forma séria o suficiente para revelar sua identidade, você é um anjo. Ninguém ficaria com medo. Eu sou um demônio, um torturador infernal. Nenhum humano veria isso com bons olhos. Seria apenas um desperdício da vida curta desse humano ficar comigo para depois ser aterrorizado pela lembrança disso. Se ele não acabar louco pela revelação, como muitos por aí.

— Você não sabe com certeza dessas coisas. Olhe para mim e MinSeok, nós...

— Você demorou quatro anos para tomar coragem para convidar MinSeok para sair, não fique cobrando que eu tome alguma atitude sobre um humano que conheço há quatro horas apenas.

JongDae sabendo que tinha perdido essa briga decidiu se manter calado e respeitar o tempo do amigo. O anjo sabia que poderia ter ido longe demais. Talvez tenha se empolgado demasiadamente, estava tão feliz com MinSeok que apenas queria que o amigo também sentisse algo assim e não ficasse só rodeado por almas condenadas por toda a eternidade.

KyungSoo sabia que uma coisa era um anjo se envolver com um humano e outra situação bem diferente seria se um demônio se envolvesse. Quando um anjo estava envolvido geralmente chamavam as coisas como “o amor mais puro”, mas sempre viam as relações com demônios como o ser sobrenatural enganando o inocente humano para corromper sua alma, um “pacto”. Porém, diferente do que as pessoas pensavam, aquele papo de “estava possuído por um demônio que o fez fazer coisas ruins” era pura lorota. Os humanos escolhiam seus caminhos. Eles eram tão poderosos que deram origem as próprias divindades, e essas divindades podiam interferir tanto na vida dessa pessoa quanto ela deixasse, mas no final, a decisão final era do humano. Ele nunca entendia porque alguns humanos não queriam assumir suas ações, fossem as boas ou ruins, sempre as associando a façanha de alguma divindade.

Para os seres sobrenaturais de menor escala, como anjos e demônios, desde que não interferissem grandemente na vida do humano em escolhas decisivas, não importava de fato para seus superiores qualquer coisa que eles fizessem com os humanos. E isso incluía relacionamentos de vários tipos. Embora KyungSoo preferisse mil vezes os prazeres vindos de comidas saborosas, do que os ditos “pecados da carne” que estavam envolvidos nas relações amorosas na maioria dos casos.

Na situação de JongDae tudo era mais fácil, ele era um ser iluminado do Senhor, enquanto o próprio Do era uma criatura das trevas. Que humano gostaria de saber que está se relacionando com um demônio? Se o seu segredo fosse descoberto, ele não teria nem tempo de explicar qualquer coisa antes do humano sair gritando em pavor.

— Agora vamos dar como encerrada essa conversa e nunca mais tente algo assim novamente ou eu arranco suas asas.

Sem deixar o anjo responder, o demônio deu as costas e saiu andando.

☂

KyungSoo estava sentado de um banco afastado, onde podia observar a chuva que caia torrencialmente naquela noite.

Estava em um conflito interno. Uma parte sua queria dar uma chance e aproveitar mais desse mundo tão diferente do que conhecia. Mesmo com todos esses anos vindo ao mundo corpóreo, nunca tinha se aventurado além dos seus encontros com JongDae. O amigo acabava sendo a única criatura no universo com o qual interagia realmente, todos os seus outros contatos com humanos vivos tinham sido breves. MinSeok deveria ser o humano que chegou mais próximo nesses 2000 anos de existência. Por mais que tentasse fugir de ser a “vela” quando o casal estava junto, no fundo, ele se sentia curioso em como seria experimentar algo assim.

Sabia que seus anos como torturador no inferno o deixaram insensível a toda maleficência que o ser humano pudesse executar. A maldade não o surpreendia, mas coisas boas sim. Coisas como sorrisos alegres. Sorrisos pareciam serem preciosos demais. Não conseguiu evitar que o sorriso de um certo moreno aparecesse em sua mente e o fizesse sentir aquela estranha sensação novamente. 

— Você parece chateado. Posso me sentar aqui? – a voz do homem que estava em seus pensamentos o pegou de surpresa, embora sentisse uma aproximação, não sabia que seria bem aquela pessoa. O menor, sem ter razão para negar, deu de ombros concordando. – Você quer me falar sobre o motivo de estar aqui sozinho enquanto podia estar curtindo a festa lá dentro?

— JongDae estava tentando dar uma de cupido como sempre pra cima de nós. – o Do resmungou indignado, não vendo motivo para mentir para o mais novo. De alguma forma, a presença de JongIn tinha se tornando muito confortável para si nessas horas que passaram juntos.

— Eu sei o que JongDae estava tentando fazer, ele é sempre assim e eu não me importo. – o mais novo falou, mas logo completou de forma afobada quando viu que poderia ser mal interpretado. – Quer dizer, se ele tivesse escolhido outra pessoa eu me importaria. Mas eu realmente gostei de passar esse tempo com você, KyungSoo. Espero que eu não tenha sido o único a apreciar essa noite.

Não sabia o porquê, mas a frase do moreno o fez se sentir estranhamente envergonhado, coisa que nunca ficava.

— Hmm, não foi o único. Eu com certeza me diverti muito ao seu lado hoje. Obrigada por isso, JongIn. – o demônio disse sem desviar o olhar do maior, e felizmente não fez isso, porque pode ver o sorriso lindo do moreno surgindo em seu rosto.

— Você pode me dar seu número? – o Kim perguntou quando tomou coragem, embora um leve traço de nervosismo pudesse ser detectado em sua voz.

— Eu não tenho celular. – Sabia o que era aquele aparelho. JongDae mesmo tinha um para facilitar seu disfarce de humano, mas nunca viu utilidade naquilo. Nunca admitiria, mas vendo o sorriso do moreno vacilar por sua resposta, desejou ter um também.

— Mas eu estarei no Coffee Snowflake, na próxima sexta-feira ao por do sol. – falou rápido em um atino de bravura antes que pudesse se arrepender. O demônio antes nunca gravava os dias da semana desse mundo, porém, desde que JongDae começou a querer se encontrar tão frequentemente, teve que aprender para não acabar esquecendo e depois ter um anjo bravo atrás de si lhe puxando a orelha. Agradecia ao amigo agora. – Você pode me encontrar lá, se quiser? – fez a pergunta e se sentiu um pouco ansioso, embora não soubesse ainda o porquê dessas emoções novas.

— Parece perfeito. – JongIn voltou a sorrir como se iluminasse todas as trevas do mundo e KyungSoo sentia que se tivesse um coração ele estaria disparado nesse momento. – Isso é uma promessa, não pode voltar atrás. – estendeu o dedo menor para si e o demônio só pode olhar questionador aquele gesto.

— O que você quer que eu faça? – o mais velho perguntou confuso.

— Sele a promessa. Você nunca fez isso? – o maior perguntou, agora também confuso.

— Não. – o demônio respondeu simplista.

— Nossa... Bem, é outra coisa para eu te ensinar então. – deu uma piscadinha enquanto voltava a sorrir, e KyungSoo estava começando a achar que JongIn era formado apenas por sorrisos, como ele mesmo era feito apenas de trevas. – Você fecha sua mão e estende o mindinho assim. – o moreno explicou enquanto tocava delicadamente a mão fria, a fazendo assumir a posição, e o demônio não sabia o que pensar sobre aquele sentimento estranho que parecia estar brotando em si. – Agora, é só juntar com o meu e selar a promessa. – juntou os dedos e movimentou as mãos. – Pronto. É uma promessa e você precisa cumprir não importa o que! – disse com seu sorriso tão brilhante quanto as asas de um anjo e KyungSoo sentia que estava se perdendo tanto naquele brilho quanto nos olhos como café daquele humano.

Provavelmente teriam ficado perdidos nos olhos um do outro por mais um tempo, se alguém ao longe não tivesse gritado o nome do moreno.

— JongIn! Vem aqui! BaekHyun ‘tá chamando! Ele quer tirar uma foto com toda a trupe depois de estarmos destruídos por causa da festa arrasadora dele! – o rapaz alto gritava, acenando como se os dois ainda não o tivessem visto.

— Já vou, SeHun! – o moreno gritou em resposta e logo se virou novamente para KyungSoo. – Eu preciso ir lá. Mas não se esqueça, eu estarei te esperando. – disse afobado, arriscando dar um beijinho rápido na bochecha do mais velho, pegando o demônio completamente de surpresa. Com isso, o moreno voltou correndo para a área agitada da festa. Deixando o ser sobrenatural para trás, ainda sentindo o calor em sua bochecha onde os lábios fartos tinham encostado.

KyungSoo suspirou ao pensar nos eventos dessa noite. No fim tinha prometido que veria JongIn de novo, e ele não era de quebrar promessas. Deu de ombros conformado enquanto um sorriso bobo tomava sua face, pelo menos aquela seria mais uma oportunidade para comer as gostosuras do mundo terreno.

Talvez JongDae estivesse certo e a hora de explorar o mundo humano tinha chegado e JongIn parecia uma ótima companhia para essa aventura. Hoje à noite, decidiu que se daria uma chance de viver de fato e não apenas existir esperando o momento que sumiria. Iria se permitir ter esperanças de um futuro com sorrisos brilhantes.


	2. Extra – Um Demônio E Um Humano Vão A Um Encontro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E olha quem voltou com um extra! :D  
> Não acredito que tudo isso brotou da inspiração de uma única fanart hahaha

Contrariando todo o seu bom senso, KyungSoo estava mais uma vez na cafeteria Coffee Snowflake. Tinha se convencido que seria extremamente descortês se quebrasse sua promessa com JongIn e era seu dever aparecer. Por isso, chegou ao café um pouco antes do pôr do sol daquele dia, surpreendendo MinSeok que não esperava ver o amigo de seu namorado hoje. Afinal, o Do apenas aparecia na cafeteria quando se encontrava com JongDae e o namorado sempre avisava quando iria, para poderem voltar juntos. O barista resolveu mandar uma mensagem rápida para JongDae perguntando se viria ao seu trabalho hoje porque o amigo dele estava lá.

— Boa tarde, KyungSoo. Nunca vejo você chegar antes do Dae aqui. Logo trago seu expresso. – MinSeok o cumprimentou com seu sorriso simpático com sempre.

— Não irei me encontrar com JongDae hoje. – o demônio respondeu, pegando o outro de surpresa de tal forma que o mesmo nem conseguiu esconder em sua expressão. – Na verdade, você pode esperar um pouco para trazer meu café? Estou esperando alguém e queria comer junto dessa pessoa.

— Ah, claro, sem problemas. – o Kim disse, parecendo um pouco desconcertado ainda. – Eu volto quando seu encontro chegar. – e dito isso se retirou.

Não tendo mais o que fazer enquanto esperava o humano chegar, pode apenas observar o ambiente do lugar e perceber como o sol sumia lentamente para dar espaço à noite.

Uma fina garoa surgiu quando o Do começou a se sentir inquieto. O demônio não era muito de se mexer, mas estranhamente se viu batucando os dedos contra a perna, olhando frequentemente para o relógio na parede do estabelecimento. Eles tinham marcado de se encontrarem ao pôr do sol e agora 40 minutos depois o Kim ainda não tinha chegado.

— Depois de ter me feito selar aquela promessa ridícula com meu dedo ele não vai nem aparecer? – KyungSoo resmungou aborrecido.

— Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – uma voz muito conhecida por si se fez presente e o demônio nem precisava olhar pata saber quem estava agora ao seu lado. Devia ter adivinhado quando começou a chover.

— JongDae. – o Do cumprimentou de forma fria o amigo quando se viu obrigada a desviar o olhar do relógio.

— Nossa, parece que alguém está de mau humor, consigo ver até as trevas em suas asas eriçadas. Me diga, meu amigo pragmático, o que faz aqui? – o anjo continuou a falar sem se deixar abalar pelo estado de espírito do demônio.

— Vim tomar café, é para isso que pessoas veem a esse tipo de lugar. – o outro respondeu seco.

— Talvez sim, mas em todos os anos que nos conhecemos você nunca veio ao mundo humano sem ser para me ver. Então eu não compro essa de “resolvi tomar um café aleatoriamente”. – o Kim disse com um sorriso enorme, parecendo um predador que tinha encurralado sua presa. – Você veio se encontrar com o JongIn, não é?! Vai, me conta!

KyungSoo apenas pode revirar os olhos. Primeiro o humano tinha aparentemente lhe dado um “bolo” – e não no bom sentido – e agora tinha que aturar JongDae com seu interrogatório. Isso parecia o verdadeiro inferno para o demônio.

— Primeiro, isso não é da sua conta. Segundo, não é um encontro se... – antes que pudesse terminar de dizer “se a outra parte nem se dignou a aparecer”, uma bagunça chamada Kim JongIn entrou no lugar.

— Desculpe, desculpe, eu estou atrasado. Eu não estava esperando essa chuva. – o moreno disse apressado antes mesmo de registrar a presença de JongDae. KyungSoo podia ver que o outro estava um pouco molhado, mas felizmente não encharcado. – Ah, olá, JongDae. Eu pensei que seria só nós dois, não esperava um encontro duplo. – o moreno disse, fazendo com que o anjo arqueasse a sobrancelha para o demônio com uma expressão que dizia “Te peguei!”, a qual o Do respondeu com seu clássico revirar de olhos.

— Sim, somos só nós dois. JongDae já estava de saída. – KyungSoo falou de forma enfática, deixando claro seu propósito em expulsar o amigo dali.

— Ok, eu não quero atrapalhar esse grande momento. – o anjo disse ao se levantar do seu lugar na mesa, cedendo o espaço para JongIn. Antes de se afastar, estendeu o guarda-chuva que carregava para o amigo.

— Pra que isso? – o Do questionou sem entender a ação do outro.

O anjo se inclinou para frente para sussurrar no ouvido no outro – tomando cuidado para não encostar suas asas no processo.

— Porque está chovendo, e por mais que você não se importe, humanos sim. Seja um cavalheiro e se ofereça para levar JongIn para casa, para que ele não se molhe. – terminou de sussurrar e se afastou com o maior dos sorrisos, e uma parte do demônio só queria estrangular o amigo para que aquele sorriso convencido sumisse da existência do universo.

— Obrigado. – KyungSoo agradeceu a contra-gosto, pegando o objeto.

— Disponha. Nos vemos por aí, Kyunggie. – o anjo disse com uma piscadinha marota. – Até, JongIn, bom encontro. – se dirigiu ao humano, que retribuiu sua despedida e então foi até o balcão para falar com o namorado antes de sair do recinto.

JongDae sabia que se ficasse no lugar KyungSoo provavelmente não aguentaria e soltaria todas as maldições do inferno contra si. Iria para outro local, provavelmente para a livraria que tinha naquela rua, e começaria seu novo plano de juntar o atendente simpático com o cliente adorável que possuía covinhas quando sorria, sentia que seriam um casal perfeito. Essa era uma boa forma de esperar o trabalho do namorado terminar para voltar e buscá-lo – além de se preparar para o sermão que o olhar de MinSeok deixava claro que iria ouvir depois. Só precisava se manter perto o bastante da cafeteria para que a chuva continuasse e desse a desculpa perfeita para o amigo usar seu guarda-chuva.

— Hmm, bem, desculpe pelo atraso. – o humano se desculpou novamente quando estavam a sós. – Eu perdi o metrô, e depois teve um mal funcionamento no trem que eu estava, então ficamos parados um tempão. Daí quando eu saí da estação começou a chover e tive que vir correndo até aqui. Estou um desastre, que primeira impressão para dar em um encontro. – o Kim falou de forma bem humorada, tentando não se abalar pelas adversidades.

Já KyungSoo estava pensando se todos esses contra-tempos não eram o universo querendo dizer ao humano que era uma péssima ideia se envolver com um demônio. De qualquer forma, ambos estavam ali agora e o Do daria uma chance a si e o mais novo também.

— Tudo bem. Você ainda parece muito apresentável para quem passou por tudo isso.

— Isso foi uma forma discreta de dizer que me acha bonito, KyungSoo? – o maior disse com um sorriso convencido.

— Talvez. – o demônio entrou no jogo, ele podia nunca ter se envolvido com ninguém, mas ele aprendia rápido.

— Boa noite, vocês gostariam de pedir? – MinSeok apareceu novamente, tinha um claro olhar de desculpas para o Do, mas o mesmo só deu de ombros. Conhecia muito bem o amigo para saber que não era culpa do barista o anjo ter aparecido, JongDae era intrometido sem precisar de ajuda para isso.

— Oh, me deixe olhar o cardápio por um momento. – JongIn disse ao ser pego se surpresa pelo funcionário, não tardando a verificar o menu na mesa. – Hm, pode ser um chocolate quente com uma fatia de bolo de chocolate também. Obrigada. E você, KyungSoo? – estava preste a estender o menu para o outro quando o mesmo negou com um gesto de mão.

— Não precisa. MinSeok sabe o que trazer.

— Ok, já volto com seus pedidos. — MinSeok disse e logo se retirou. Hoje pegaria o pedaço mais bonito e apetitoso de bolo possível para os dois, como forma de desculpa pela atitude sem noção do namorado. Nunca teria mandado a mensagem para JongDae se soubesse que o Do estava em um encontro.

— Parece que você é conhecido por aqui. – o moreno disse quando o funcionário se afastou.

— Sim, venho aqui há 5 anos. – KyungSoo respondeu sincero.

— Isso é bastante tempo, eles devem ser bons no que fazem então.

— Você deveria provar o expresso americano deles, recomendo. – o menor deu sua sugestão, embora já tivesse provado o que o outro tinha pedido – e sabia que era gostoso – nada se comparava ao café que MinSeok fazia para si.

— Eu não gosto de café. – o maior falou com um sorriso quase tímido.

O Do parou com essa frase. Quem não gosta de café? Era uma das melhores coisas desse mundo. Aquele humano deveria ser louco, talvez fosse por isso que estava em um encontro com ele.

— Que foi? – o Kim perguntou vendo a expressão que o outro fazia.

— Você não gosta de café e concordou em se encontrar em uma cafeteria? – o demônio perguntou desconcertado.

— Acho que isso já entrega o quanto eu estava desesperado para te ver novamente. Vamos ver se vai valer à pena. – o moreno disse com uma piscadinha travessa.

— Bem, me sinto compelido a isso então. – o Do falou, embora estivesse nervoso por dentro. Outra emoção que o Kim estava despertando em si que não era comum. Os dias no inferno não lhe traziam qualquer surpresa ou emoção, mas JongIn parecia abalar seu ser com pequenos gestos.

Conforme a conversa dos dois evoluía, KyungSoo concluiu que precisava definitivamente trabalhar em seu disfarce humano se fosse continuar com isso. Primeiro, porque nunca tinha exatamente tentado esconder sua identidade por tanto tempo enquanto interagia com um humano. Secundo, porque ele sentia que era extremamente sem graça quando não sabia responder perguntas simples como “Qual sua música preferida?”, e algo dentro dele queria impressionar Kim JongIn. A única coisa sobre a qual o demônio poderia falar era sobre comida, tendo provado receitas tão diversas ao longo de sua existência, mas isso não seria o suficiente para entretenimento para sempre – pelo menos era isso que o demônio pensava, sem saber que o Kim estava achando uma graça sua animação para falar sobre diferentes tipos de comida.

— Você nunca foi num parque de diversões?! Nem no cinema se quer? Caramba, KyungSoo, o que fez durante sua infância e adolescência? – o Kim perguntou chocado em algum momento da conversa.

O mais velho não sabia como responder essa pergunta, porque de fato não fez nada durante infância e adolescência porque essas fases de sua existência não ocorreram. Seres como ele simplesmente eram criados e suas formas eram definidas pela imaginação.

Pelo jeito ao qual KyungSoo agia, JongIn tinha certeza que o Do tinha sido uma criança super protegida pelos pais. Embora ele tivesse esse exterior mais fechado, provavelmente era seu jeito cauteloso para lidar com algo que não conhecia. E pode constatar pela conversa que estavam tendo que ele não conhecia muito das coisas boas da vida. Em contraste ele parecia ser alguém com uma renda alta se tinha viajado para tantos lugares para provar comidas diferentes, porém ele sabia que um guarda de prisão não recebia um salário tão alto para bancar esse tipo de vida. Juntando ao fato que ele não conseguia imaginar como um filho de um casal rico super protetor acabaria como um guarda de prisão. Poderia perguntar diretamente suas dúvidas ao mais velho, porém, gostava de descobrir as coisas por si só. E a cada coisa que descobria do menor, mais instigado ficava para o desvendar.

O demônio descobriu que passar o tempo com o humano era muito agradável no geral. JongIn não deixava a conversa morrer e sempre fazia provocações veladas, que de alguma forma lhe estimulavam em vez de o irritarem de fato. Dessa forma, quando perceberam MinSeok já estava a ponto de fechar a cafeteria e restava apenas os dois no lugar.

— Desculpe, MinSeok, estamos lhe prendendo aqui. – KyungSoo se desculpou apropriadamente. A chuva não tinha parado então sabia que o amigo provavelmente estava por perto, mas não o suficiente para ser visto.

— Sem problemas. – o barista só respondeu de forma doce, mas o Do podia ver os outros funcionários do lugar olhando feio para os dois. Provavelmente se MinSeok não estivesse sendo conivente com eles as outras pessoas já estariam reclamando. – Eu posso pegar a conta de vocês e ir fechar o caixa, então?

E com essa pergunta o demônio lembrou de algo muito importante.

— Na verdade, pode botar o meu pedido na conta de JongDae? – KyungSoo murmurou um pouco constrangido. Ele tinha se esquecido do detalhe tático que as coisas deveriam ser pagas com dinheiro nesse mundo. E mesmo que se lembrasse antes, ele não tinha nenhuma fonte de renda para ganhar dinheiro. Também poderia manipular a mente de JongIn e MinSeok para “acharem” que ele pagou, mas não acreditava ser algo justo, por isso decidiu que a melhor opção era JongDae pagar sua comida como sempre. Achava que era uma boa compensação pelo amigo ser um metido de marca maior.

— Eu posso pagar pra você. – JongIn se ofereceu.

— Não, não precisa. Já tinha combinado com JongDae sobre isso, ele me deve algo. – o menor recusou, contando a meia verdade.

— Ok, então cobrarei do Dae mais tarde. Tenham uma boa noite. – MinSeok aceitou as palavras do outro facilmente, afinal, o namorado sempre pagava pelo amigo quando se encontravam.

Depois de JongIn pagar por sua comida, os dois saíram do estabelecimento e pararam embaixo do toldo, observando a chuva que continuava sem parar.

— Então... – o moreno começou a falar, essa seria à hora da despedida, mas não queria se separar ainda do outro, tinham passado um bom momento juntos.

— Eu te levo até sua casa. – o Do ofereceu, indicando o guarda-chuva que possuía.

— O que? Não precisa. Eu só vou correr até o metrô novamente. – negou rápido, não querendo dar trabalho para o outro.

— Então eu te levo até a estação. – o mais velho insistiu.

— Tudo bem. – cedeu a gentileza do outro, porque realmente não queria se despedir agora.

O demônio nunca tinha gostado daquele guarda-chuva, mas agora tendo o corpo do Kim tão perto do seu e sentindo seus braços roçarem a cada passo que davam, começou a entender porque JongDae gostava de estar assim com MinSeok. Era muito bom por compartilhar aquele guarda-chuva com JongIn.

— Já que você não tem celular, acho que não preciso ficar ansioso sobre “a ligação do dia seguinte”. O lado ruim é que não sei como te convidar para outro encontro sem parecer desesperado. – o moreno decidiu dar voz ao que estava pensando, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco acanhado por causa disso.

— Ah, me desculpe por isso. Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos terei um celular. – o Do respondeu. Iria passar pelo interrogatório de JongDae e depois fazer o amigo comprar um celular para si. Talvez devesse considerar achar algum emprego humano, afinal não podia depender do dinheiro do anjo para sempre. Também não deveriam se encontrar sempre na cafeteria, se queria explorar o mundo humano com JongIn, e para isso precisava de dinheiro.

— Então quer dizer que terá um próximo encontro? – o Kim perguntou dando um empurrando de brincadeira em seu ombro.

— Bem, pela forma que você falou imaginei que quisesse também. Interpretei errado? – KyungSoo já achava humanos complicados antes, agora eles pareciam ainda mais difíceis de entender. Achava que tinha alguma coisa nos olhos e sorrisos do moreno que o faziam se perder e não pensar direito.

— Com certeza não. Eu adoraria me encontrar novamente. – o maior respondeu com mais um dos seus sorrisos que agitavam as trevas de KyungSoo. – Na próxima vez podemos fazer alguma das coisas que você disse que nunca fez. Acho que um encontro em um parque de diversões é obrigatório. Vou te derrotar nos dardos.

— Não tenha tanta certeza, eu tenho uma ótima pontaria e habilidade com objetos pontudos. – o menor falou e talvez se JongIn fosse qualquer outra pessoa essa frase poderia soar como um alarme, mas o Kim não se importava de fato. Essa estranheza do mais velho era um dos seus charmes.

— Se é assim, então está combinado. Vamos ver quem ganha. O perdedor paga a comida.

— Parece justo. – o demônio concordou com um sorriso.

JongIn parou quando chegaram na entrada da estação, mas antes de se despedir de fato, precisava fazer duas coisas. A primeira foi abrir sua bolsa e pegar um dos pop-up que guardava nela, também encontrando uma caneta para escrever o que precisava. KyungSoo apenas observou o maior, sem falar nada.

— Aqui. – o mais novo disse ao terminar de anotar, estendendo o papel que foi prontamente pego. – Esse é meu número. Quando arranjar um celular, me ligue. Não vá perder, hein? Se perder todas as suas chances comigo serão nulas. – falou apontando o dedo, fingindo que estava fazendo uma ameaça séria.

— Irei guarda com minha própria vida. – o Do respondeu de forma solene, protegendo o papel frágil dentro de seu sobretudo.

E agora só restava a segunda coisa que JongIn queria fazer antes de se despedirem.

— KyungSoo, eu quero te beijar. Eu posso? – o moreno perguntou em um fôlego só ao tomar coragem.

O demônio apenas arregalou os olhos pelo pedido do maior. Claro, ele já tinha visto JongDae e MinSeok se beijarem – as lembranças das almas condenadas também mostrava isso e vários outras coisas –, mas ele mesmo nunca tinha desfrutado desse tipo de contato. Seria muito diferente? Deveria fazer disso sua maior aventura do dia?

Olhou para os lábios fartos do moreno, vendo que os mesmos estavam sendo castigados pelas mordidinhas nervosas que JongIn dava neles pela sua falta de resposta e decidiu que aqueles lábios mereciam formas melhores de atenção.

— Você pode. – o Do deu sua permissão.

O Kim se aproximou devagar com um pequeno sorriso. Primeiro acariciou a bochecha do mais velho, espalhando seu calor por aquela área e então sua mão foi parar na nuca, para afagar os fios curtinhos daquele lugar, causando um arrepio que KyungSoo nunca tinha sentido por todo seu corpo.

Quando os lábios finalmente se juntaram, racionalmente KyungSoo sabia que apenas os lábios estavam se tocando, mas isso não evitava que sentisse um formigamento por todo seu corpo. Decidiu imitar o moreno e fechar os olhos, seguindo os passos do que o outro fizesse.

Ao término do beijo, o mais velho sabia duas coisas. Primeiro, beijar era estranho. Segundo, não se importaria de repetir essa estranheza se fosse com JongIn.

O maior podia ter findado o beijo, mas ainda mantinha suas testas encostadas enquanto acalmavam suas respirações – embora o demônio não precisasse de fato respirar e apenas fazia pelo costume de fingir ser humano – e continuava acariciando os fios curtos do mais velho, aproveitando a sensação gostosa que tinha tomado conta de si.

O Kim entendia mais do mundo humano do que o demônio para saber que sua demonstração pública de afeto provavelmente estava chamando atenção, mas o moreno não ligava para isso. Era dono de si e tinha se aceitado há muito tempo para se importar com a opinião alheia. E o mais novo ficava feliz pelo Do ter a mesma atitude – mesmo que ele não soubesse que o não se importar do outro era mais um reflexo da sua ignorância sobre esse mundo do que qualquer outra coisa, embora KyungSoo não se importasse mesmo com opinião alheia.

Naquele momento, o que importava era a sensação de felicidade que ambos compartilhavam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só quero deixar claro que quando o Soo se refere ao JongIn e as coisas que fazem como “aventura” ele não está brincando com o Nini. Ele leva as coisas no sentido de experimentar coisas novas, e ele quer viver e descobrir essas coisas com o JongIn.  
> Espero que vocês possam ter gostado desse pequeno extra. Abraços.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês possam ter gostado dessa fanfic curtinha e simples.  
> E dêem mimos para a criadora talentosa da fanart linda no twitter. E se gostaram da fanfic me deixem comentários como forma de mimo também, por favor. (＾ｕ＾)
> 
> Como o JongIn está na fic, (aliás, o momento que ele pede o Soo para dançar é exatamente assim):  
> ["Foto"](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Deb3ieUVQAAFG_V.jpg)  
> O Soo e o Dae estão como mostrado na capa da fanfic.
> 
> Glossário:  
> Ser sobrenatural: qualquer ser que não faça parte do mundo corpóreo, como os Deuses. Nascem da crença humana. Seres sobrenaturais vivem em seus próprios mundos e podem afetar efetivamente a vida apenas das pessoas que acreditam em si. O mundo corpóreo é um lugar neutro para esses seres interagirem, mas não podem ficar muito tempo aqui sem causar danos ao equilíbrio natural.  
> Mundo corpóreo/terreno: é o mundo no qual os humanos habitam, existindo os cinco sentidos.  
> Mundos extracorpóreos: são os territórios dos seres sobrenaturais, a matéria age de forma diferente nesses mundos. Existem milhares conforme a crença das pessoas nesses diferentes seres.


End file.
